ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!
by Zemby
Summary: A year after the world regeneration, Lloyd & co. decide to have a little...'reunion.' It doesn't go as planned when it starts to rain. When they have to stay in an inn, will they survive, or go insane?
1. Chapter 1

**D.D.Z.: YEAH! This is my first ToS fanfic! This is just a story that I thought of when my dad and I were on our way to Indiana from Texas. It started to rain when we were passing through Missouri, thus this fic was born. Sorry if it's not the best thing you've read, but I'm writing...er...typing this pretty late at night. And sorry if there's a lot of OOCness, but what's humorous about it if their all in character?**

**Lloyd: Maybe you should just get on with the fic, so the readers can decide whether it's good or not.**

**D.D.Z.: Alright, alright. Who would like to do the disclaimer for me? Hmm...how about you, Kratos?**

**Kratos: Why do you bother asking if you're just going to decide for us?**

**D.D.Z.: I dunno. :puppy dog eyes: Will you please do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kratos:sigh: Fine, whatever. D.D.Z. doesn't own ToS or any of its characters. Namco does. She can only wish she owned the game and its characters.**

**D.D.Z.: Thank you Kratos :glomps Kratos:**

**Kratos: "..."**

**D.D.Z.: And now on with the fic! u.u**

-

-

-

**_ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!_**

_by D.D.Z_.

The world regeneration was finally done, and after a whole year apart from each other, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Zelos, Sheena, Presea, Regal, and Colette decided to have a little 'reunion' and spend a few days together. They all agreed to meet in Sybak for some unknown reason (I guess it was the place they were all closest to or something) and at the inn over there (I also don't know how they contacted each other).

The first ones to show up was actually Regal, since he had had some business in Sybak. Presea also happened to be with him at the time, and together they quietly waited for everybody. The next one to show up was Lloyd.

Suddenly, a voice behind Lloyd said, "Is this where the...um...'reunion' is, Lloyd?"

Lloyd stopped and faced the owner of the voice, his blood father, Kratos. "Dad! What are you doing here! _How_ did you get here from Derris-Kharlan?"

"I heard that you and your friends were meeting here for a 'reunion,' and decided to come."

"But how did you get here?"

"Umm...magic?"

Lloyd's eyes widened in astonishment. "REALLY? COOL!"

"..." Kratos wasn't sure to be thankful for Lloyd's stupidity or ashamed.

Lloyd then noticed a figure nest to Kratos. "Yuan? You came to?"

"Yup! I decided to take a break from all of my work and come to the reunion!" Yuan happily explained.

Kratos raised and eyebrow. "Funny, when I arrived over at the base, you were throwing a party and was punishing some soldier by making them do your work while you were partying. Why were you punishing that soldier anyways?"

"Because he forgot to get the food for the party."

Kratos decided not to ask anything else as he turned toward the approaching Regal and Presea.

"Kratos, it's good to see you again." Regal greeted. Then uncertainty turned toward the still mad Yuan. "Um, and it's good to see you to Yuan. Why are you upset?"

"BECAUSE HE DIDN'T BRING THE FOOD, DAMMIT!"

"Ah..okay…"

Just then, Raine, Genis, Colette, Sheena, and Zelos walk up the street toward Lloyd, Kratos, Yuan, Regal and Presea..

"Kratos! What're you doing here!" exclaimed Genis.

"I decided that I would attend this...reunion."

"But how did you get here?" questioned Raine.

Lloyd answered for him, "He got here by magic!"

Everybody sweatdropped at Lloyd's answer, but decided to say nothing about it. Then, Raine, Genis, Sheena, and Zelos noticed a someone with blue hair next to him.

"Oh! It's nice to see you again too, Yuan!" Colette said politely.

"WHY IS EVERYBODY NOTICING ME AFTER KRATOS?"

"Because I'm better looking and I attract more attention."

"I never knew Kratos had such a big ego..." Sheena muttered.

Zelos looked at the sky for no particular reason, and noticed all of the gray clouds. "Damn. It looks like it's about to rain. That means we have to go inside. What fun is it inside?" Then, seeing what he thought was an opportunity, he said, "Maybe, if it gets too cold, we can snuggle up together." The ex-Chosen said seducedly, inching toward Sheena. His plan failed miserably as Sheena slapped him for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"How did a pervert like you become a Chosen? Why would _anybody_ in their right mind at Cruxis chose _you_ to be a chosen?"

"Well, you see, in Cruxis, _nobody_ was in their right mind." Kratos explained. "And Mithos chose all of the Chosens.'

"Mithos?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have a problem with the Chosen I chose?" said a figure descending from the sky. Everybody looked up, and then down, as Mithos landed on the ground (YAY! I CAN RHYME!).

"No, not at all." Kratos said, before Mithos could do anything.

"I thought you would've learned not to try anything with Raine or Sheena by now." Genis said to Zelos, snickering, as everybody else started to go in because it was starting to drizzle.

"You little twerp! Well, at least I _try_." Knowing what and who he was referring to, he blushed and looked away.

"HAH! That's what I thought." Zelos said, thought he had won the small skirmish. Or, that's what _he_ thought at least (O.o Wow, Zelos thinks?). Angered, Genis launched an attack on Zelos, biting him on the arm.

"OW! GET OFF OF ME! YOU PROBABLY HAVE RABIES! AH! GET IT OFF!" Zelos yelled, shaking his arm wildly, Genis still hanging on.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF AND GET INSIDE!" Raine yelled.

Zelos and Genis took enough time to notice that everybody was already inside, and that if they didn't hurry, they would have to face...RAINE'S FURY:Random people and animals run wildly and in circles in fear of...RAINES FURY:

Obediently, Genis loosened his grip on Zelos so he could jump off. Unfortunately, Zelos suddenly shook his arm again, sending Genis flying. "HA! I GOT MY REVENGE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raine had finally had enough, and started to walk toward the two. Or one. Genis happened to fly right into the inn, due to Raine opening the door. Now what're the odds of that?

"ZELOS!"

Zelos stopped his maniacal laughter and turned around, only to get a kick in the stomach, compliments of Raine.

"NOW GET INSIDE OF THE INN!"

"All right, all right my sweet hunny." Zelos said from the ground.

Raine sighed. "Just get inside..."

_Meanwhile, inside of the inn..._

"Why did it have to rain on the one day we were meeting together..." Lloyd complained.

"We should make the most of this...unfourunete event and do _something_." Kratos said.

"Well, what can we do?" Genis asked.

"Maybe if we had some more _room_, we could do _something_." Zelos fairly shouted, putting emphasis on the words,_ room_ and _something_.

"That's too bad!" they heard Sheena shout back.

Sheena and Raine, after she dragged Zelos (forcibly) into the inn, had decided that they would get two rooms, one for the girls and one for the guys. There were only four girls, so they had no problem with that. However, the boys were less fortunate. In their opinion, it wasn't easy fitting seven guys in one room that only had two beds. Lloyd and Genis went to go and sit on one bed, while the other bed started to being fought over by Kratos, Yuan, Mithos, and Zelos. Regal wanted to sit on a bed, but wasn't to sure if he wanted to get to close to the fighting four. So for now, he was quite content with sitting in a chair next to the bed Lloyd and Genis were on. Genis went outside of the room for awhile, then came back with a huge bowl of popcorn, and the three ate it while seeing the other four fight.

"YOU SHOULD ALL FEAR ME AND LET ME SIT ON THE BED!" Mithos shouted.

"AREN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!" Zelos retorted.

"THE AUTHORRESS OF THIS STORY DECIDED TO CHANGE THAT!" Mithos yelled back.

"What makes you think this is a story?" Yuan questioned.

"Uh..."

D.D.Z.: What Yuan? You don't think I exist?

"Ahh!" Yuan shouted, surprised.

Everybody looked questingly at Yuan. "What is it?" asked Kratos.

"What! You didn't hear that voice just now?"

"Nooo..."

D.D.Z.:evil idea: Yuuuuaannnnnnn. It is the one you punished back at the basssseeeee………I have come to haaaaaauuunnntttt youuuuuuuuuuu.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I'LL GET THE FOOD NEXT TIME!" Yuan screamed in terror while running out of the room.

Everybody in the room sweatdropped. Then Zelos started to talk again. It's no big deal, really, but I obliged to right the things he says.

"Well, since he's gone…I call the bed!" he shouted while jumping on the bed. But maybe it just wasn't Zelos' day to win (or probably any day for that matter), because just before he hit the bed, Kratos tackled him in the air and they both landed on the floor, and angry people downstairs yelled at them. Not that anybody heard them over the shouting that Kratos, Zelos, and Mithos was making.

"NO! JUST LET ME SIT ON THE BED!" Zelos shouted.

"NO WAY! ONLY I SHOULD GET THE BED" Kratos shouted back, even though there was no need to shout, 'cause they were on top of each other and rolling on the ground. EWWWWWW! NOT LIKE THAT YOU SICK PERVERTS!

Lloyd, Genis, and Regal were still watching the three and eating popcorn as they started fighting all over again, except now Yuan was gone.

"Do you think we should tell them that another bed can fold out from that bed?" Regal asked.

"I really don't think it would matter." Genis said. "They would probably just start fighting over who gets the bed not on the floor."

"Good point."

Lloyd was getting tired of all of the fighting, so he jumped off of his bed and ran nest to the fighting threesome and started singing, 'Why can't we be Friends?' It didn't last too long, 'cause two lines into the song Mithos kicked him the way Raine kicked everybody. Right in the stomach. Kratos saw this, then jumped on top of Mithos (:sigh: No, not like that) and started fighting him. Zelos saw his chance, and sat on the bed, watching the now two fight. Lloyd gave up, and walked over to his bed, only to see Regal in his spot.

"Hey! Regal, you took my seat!" Lloyd whined.

"Sorry, but that chair gets uncomfortable after a while."

"Hey Lloyd, since you're up, will you get us more popcorn?" asked Genis.

"Fine. I need a break from all this fighting."

"Hurry! It's getting good again! Mithos just pulled Zelos off of the bed and now he screaming like a girl!"

"All right, I'll hurry."

Lloyd didn't get to far though, because Sheena, Raine, Colette and Presea poked their heads out of the door and looked at him.

"What the hell are you guys _doing_ over there?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd explained what happened so far. I'm to lazy to type it.

"So do you know where Yuan is?" asked Colette, worried for her friend. Or, at least the person she knew. Don't know if they really counted him as a friend.

"Nobody knows…"

'Well, tell Zelos, Mithos, and Kratos to keep it down." Raine ordered.

"Anything else?" Lloyd asked sarcasticlly.

"Yeah, can you get more popcorn?" Sheena requested.

"I have to get even more popcorn?" Lloyd shouted.

"What do you mean, even more?" Presea asked curiously.

"Genis, me and Regal are eating popcorn while we watch Zelos and the others fight." Lloyd explained.

"You mean, Genis, Regal, and _I_." Raine corrected.

"You mean you can see the fight too?"

Raine sighed, went back into the room, then appeared again with a bowl in her hand (hey, that rhymed too! Well, kinda…). "Here, just refill the bowl, please." She said, handing the bowl to Lloyd.

"Okay. But what're you guys-er-girls doing in there anyways?" Sheena grinned.

"Oh, nothing much. Just girl stuff. Want to come in?"

"AHH! NOOOOOO! KEEP YOUR EVIL GIRL STUFF AWAY!" Lloyd screamed, running for his life, but he tripped down the stairs, and ended up yelling some more as he fell. Raine, Sheena and Presea sweatdropped, but Colette asked, "Are you okay Lloyd?"

**D.D.Z.: Well, that's the first chapter. This is my first shot at a humor fic, so please don't get angry if it's not too funny at first. I'm doing my best.**

**Lloyd: Do you have to make me look so stupid?**

**Raine: Well, your not exactly the brightest student in class.**

**Lloyd; SO? It's not my fault!**

**Raine: Then whose is it?**

**Lloyd: Uh…Kratos! He IS my dad!**

**Kratos: That doesn't mean it's my fault…**

**D.D.Z.: I think we're getting off the subject…**

**Mithos: Why do I get so few lines to say! You should all fear me!**

**:everybody ignores Mithos:**

**Mithos: Hey!**

**D.D.Z.: Okay, until next time! v Ja ne!**

**Yuan:cowering in a corner in the inn: I'm sorry about the party!**

**D.D.Z.:sweatdrop:**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.D.Z. - Wahoo! I'm back with another chapter of ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away! YEAH! Hugs to all who reviewed! #hug# Thank you!**

**Lloyd- Are you just really hyper today?**

**D.D.Z. - Well...I've had chocolate, Dr.Pepper, and some candy. So yes, I AM HYPER!**

**Lloyd- Um...what's Dr.Pepper?**

**D.D.Z. - It's a very good drink. WITH SUGARRRRRRRRRR!**

**Kratos- Sugar is bad for a person like you. You shouldn't have had so much. You get hyper easily. **

**D.D.Z. - Yeah, yeah, I know. Okay! I've decided to answer my reviews!**

**MoonCannon- No problem! One story with Lloyd being dumb and Mithos having more lines coming right up:)**

**Lloyd- Hey! I don't wanna look dumb!**

**D.D.Z. - It was requested. So I shall make you dumb.**

**Lloyd- #goes off grumbling to himself#**

**Mithos- MWAHAHAHHA! Now I get more lines!**

**Vocalsama- Thank you for the compliment! Looks like I got some Mithos fans reading my story!**

**Mithos- O.o I have fans? I thought I only had enemies.**

**D.D.Z. - Nope! You get lots of fans in a fanfic!**

**Mithos- O.o**

**Suzu Fujibayashi- Me glad you like:D I guess I'm not so bad at humor! XD**

**Tai Aurion- Thank you:) Your compliment is greatly appreciated! I'm glad you like it!**

**D.D.Z. - Okay! Time for the disclaimer! grins evilly Who shall be my next victim...**

**#everybody starts to run away#**

**D.D.Z, - No! Somebody come back! #reaches out with hand and randomly grabs somebody#**

**Zelos- No! Let go of me!**

**D.D.Z. -You have to do the disclaimer first!**

**Zelos- D.D.Z.doesn'townToSNamcodoesnowletmego!**

**#lets go of Zelos#**

**Zelos- #runs away#**

**D.D.Z. -And now on with the fic!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_by D.D.Z._

Lloyd woke up in a dark room. _'Where am I?'_ Looking around he remembered what had happened, and quickly sat up, making sure no evil girl stuff was in sight. When he was certain that it was safe, he got up and grabbed the fallen popcorn bowls. _'Wait a second, where do I get the popcorn?'_ Lloyd looked around for a popcorn machine or something like that, when he noticed some flashing around a corner. Curious, he cautiously walked to the corner, and saw a room. It looked like that was were the flashing was coming from. He looked around the door, and gasped.

"Does it take that long to go and get some popcorn?" Regal wondered aloud.

"Maybe he got lost along the way." Genis answered.

"Should we go look for him? I'm not so sure if it's safe in here."

Kratos, Zelos, and Mithos were STILL fighting, but ended up destroying the bed. Literally. It wasn't even there anymore, because Mithos got so angry he destroyed it. So now they had nothing to fight about, and someone started knocking at the door.

"What is going on in there?" a voice said. It was Raine.

"Nothing anymore." Genis replied.

"What do you mean, 'anymore?'

"Professor, remember Lloyd said that they were fighting over a bed?" the guys heard Sheena say behind the still closed door.

"Oh yeah...so if it's 'nothing anymore'..."

"The bed has been destroyed." Presea finished.

"YOU DESTROYED THE BED! DO YOU REALIZE WE'LL HAVE TO PAY FOR THAT NOW?" Raine exploded, flinging open the door.

Everyone cowered before Raine.

"WHO DID IT?"

"IT WAS HIM!" All the boys shouted, pointing at each other.

Raine sighed as Kratos, Mithos, and Zelos began to argue over who had done it, even though all three knew who did it (did you notice? Krat**_os_**, Mith**_os_**, and Zel**_os_** all end with **_os_**!)

"Well, I sure didn't do it" Zelos said defiantly, walking away.

"Says who?" Mithos shot back.

"Me! 'Cause you did it!"

"What makes you think that!"

"Because your evil enough."

Mithos smiled triumphantly. "Why, thank you!"

Zelos' eye twitched. "That wasn't meant to be a compliment..."

Raine looked at Mithos. "So you broke the bed."

"Uh...uh...well...you see..."

"No, I don't see."

Raine started to walk toward Mithos, while Mithos backed into the wall.

"Ohhhhhh, so Mithos is afraid of Raine?" Zelos teased.

"No! I fear no one!"

SMACK!

"Until now."

Lloyd raced up the stairs, eager to show his companions what he had found. Excited, and not thinking because of it (did he ever think:P), he ran right into Colette, then Colette, being the klutz she is, fell into Presea, who fell into Sheena, who fell into Zelos (bet he liked that XD), who fell into Kratos, who got angry, who fell into Raine, who was already angry, who fell into Mithos, who had a big red hand-shaped mark on his face. Genis and Regal were all spared from the human dominoes, because they were smart and stayed on the bed.

"Told you it wasn't safe in here." Regal said.

"I don't think it's safe anywhere with these people."

"Who started this?" Sheena yelled angrily.

"Uh...sorry." Lloyd apologized.

"Well, where's the fire?"

"What? There's a fire somewhere?"

"sigh What happened, Lloyd?"

"C'mon, I gotta show you something!" Lloyd answered, beckoning to them.

"All right all right, we'll come."

"And why should we listen to you?" Mithos asked his sworn enemy.

SMACK!

"Now I remember."

"Well, lead the way Lloyd." Raine said, walking away from the angel, who's hand print now had a friend.

"Okay! This way!"

Zelos looked annoyed. "Is this gonna be worth our time?"

Mithos looked warily at Raine. "We should go just to be safe."

"Ohh, is somebody afraid of Raine?" Zelos teased.

"Stop saying that!"

"I've only said it twice now!"

"That's enough!"

"Don't get mad, get glad!" (that's my favorite saying. I had to use it sooner or later! --;;)

"Whatever, let's just go." Mithos muttered, following the others out of the room.

Lloyd led them down the stairs, but stopped when he heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps. Footsteps coming closer and closer and closer and closer and

Random person- Get on with it!

Sorry. And closer until they could see the person that was walking. It was Yuan.

"Hey Yuan!" Colette suddenly greeted, making Yuan jump.

"Who's there?"

"Yuan, it's us!"

"Who's 'us'?"

Sheena sighed. "Lloyd, Genis, Regal, Presea, Sheena, Raine, Colette, Zelos, Kratos, and Mithos."

"Wow, I never noticed what a big group we were." Colette said, surprised.

"Why am I said last?" Mithos said, offended. "I should've been said first, not Lloyd!"

"At least I was said before you." Kratos said. Mithos shot him a look, but looked away when he saw Raine looked glaring at him, just asking him to start a fight.

Everybody sweatdropped, but Yuan looked relieved.

"I thought it would've been that soldier..."

The girls looked confused. "What soldier?" Presea asked, tilting her head.

"The one that's haunting me!" Yuan said, looking left and right nervously.

"I see..."

Raine looked annoyed. "Well, I don't. Now, why would one of your own soldiers be haunting you?"

Yuan still locked like he would die of a heart attack on the spot, so Kratos told them about the soldier.

"You threw a party while making that soldier work?"

"Yeah..."

An idea struck Regal, and he voiced what he thought. "As far as I know, people are only haunted by dead people. Can you prove that he is dead?"

"No..."

"Then it was probably a trick played by someone."

"But who?"

"...I do not know."

D.D.Z.- He's right, that soldier really isn't dead. I tricked you!

Everybody (except Kratos and Mithos of course. They're used to being surprised after 4,000 years. I would assume at least...) jumped in surprise as Yuan yelped in surprise. So everybody was surprised! Except Kratos and Mithos.

"See? There's that voice again!" Yuan said, pointing to the ceiling. Lloyd was the only one who looked. Everyone else just kinda looked oddly at Yuan.

"What voice?" Presea asked.

D.D.Z.- Me!

"Now I can hear it!" Lloyd shouted.

D.D.Z.- Hey! I'm not an 'it!'

"Well then, who are you!" Sheena demanded.

D.D.Z.- You can call me Kaze.

"Kaze?"

D.D.Z.- Yep!

"Okay, 'Kaze', just where the hell are you?" Mithos said.

D.D.Z.- Uh...

"Well?"

D.D.Z.- That doesn't matter! Bye!

"Hey!"

No answer.

"Grrr..."

"Okay, anyways, go on with whatever it is your were going to show us Lloyd." Sheena said, sighing.

"Right!"

Lloyd lead them the rest of the way, and then stopped next to a door that was slightly ajar. Lights of different colors were emitting from it.

"Well, what is it?" Kratos asked.

"Look." Lloyd said simply, opening the door the rest of the way and letting the rest of the group see what was in the room. Everybody gasped.

**Lloyd- What? That's it! You ended it on a cliffhanger!**

**D.D.Z.- I'm sorry but the next is supposed to be long, and this seemed like the best place to stop.**

**Mithos-Yeah! I did get more lines in this chapter! Thank you MoonCannon! #hands MoonCannon a plushie of himself# Ha! You get this!**

**D.D.Z.- Why did you even have that?**

**Mithos- "..."**

**D.D.Z.- Well, anyways, please leave a review! I love 'em, and they encourage me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.D.Z. - Wahoo! I'm back! And I got some reviews! I'm so happy!**

**Lloyd- You don't even have ten reviews! And you have about 20 times more hits then reviews!**

**D.D.Z. - Why're you being so negative?**

**Lloyd - Because you're making me look so dumb!**

**D.D.Z. - But I just took one of your qualities and emphasized on it!**

**Lloyd - Than-HEY!**

**D.D.Z. - #big grin#**

**Yuan - Who're you?**

**D.D.Z. - Kaze! Dontcha remember?**

**Yuan - Then why does it say 'D.D.Z.' right there? #points at the name, 'D.D.Z.'#**

**D.D.Z. - Um...**

**Kaze - There! I fixed it!**

**Yuan- But what was D.D-**

**Kaze - Never mind that! It's time to answer reviews!**

**Midnight Eclipse713- I think you'll like this! And lookie! Another Mithos fan!**

**Mithos - WHAT? ANOTHER?**

**Kaze - Yup:)**

**Eum...I be Genis-FEAR ME!- It is weird, isn't it? And be very afraid! #evil laugh# And I'll start to read more carefully so I can catch those minor mistakes. Haha, more Genis, eh? Well, okay! But I'm not so sure about the shounen-ai...I don't think I could write that...#grins# Well, not yet...**

**Genis - #looks uneasy# What're you planning?**

**Kaze - Well, nothing like that for this story. Maybe my next one...I'll probably end up doing one eventually.**

**Lloyd - I think this is the part where we run away...**

**Kaze - No! Not yet at least! I've still got two more reviews to answer!**

**Origins89****- Heh, you're the second person to say my fic is weird. But I'm taking that as a compliment, since this is a humor fic! XD Hmmm, and now that you mention it, it is kinda weird for Kratos having to fight for something, isn't it? Glad you like it though:D**

**Vocalsama- Haha, cliffhangers are evil, ne? Hehe, you can't beat a crazy, psychopathic Yuan! Well, I'll let you see what's behind the door. Just keep reading, and you'll find out! And I won't quit until this fic is done! Then I'll move on to making a different fic...XD But that would be cool, wouldn't' it? If they made ToS plushies. Oh look, Mithos has a present for you...**

**Mithos - A plushie of me! #hands Vocalsama a Mithos plushie# Enjoy!**

**Kratos - How many of those do you have?**

**Mithos - Plenty! Want one? #gives a plushie of himself to Kratos#**

**Kratos - "..."**

**Kaze - Okay, DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**Lloyd, Genis, Yuan, Kratos, and Mithos - NOOOOOOO!**

**Kaze - How 'bout you, Genis? You're gonna be in the story more anyways!**

**Genis - Fine. Kaze doesn't own ToS, Namco does.**

**Mithos - Okay, grab a soda, enjoy the story, and FEAR ME!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_by D.D.Z._

Everybody gasped as they saw what was in the room. There was a _huge_ black box in the corner, sitting on what looked like a table. There were some wires coming out of it, and they connected to a small purple box that also had four wires coming out of it. They were connected to some strange purple object. Everybody then turned their attention to where the lights were coming from. There were two platforms, and each seemed to have some kinda screen attached to it. On the each of the platforms were arrows on both sides of each platform. They were up, down, right and left. On the screen, arrows were going up in different orders and a man's voice seemed to be yelling things from it. Some buttons were just below the screen.

Kaze - Come on! Guess what it is!

Kratos - Continue the story.

Kaze - Fine, fine...

"Woah! What is this place!" Sheena exclaimed, shocked.

"I've never seen anything like this..." Raine muttered. _'I simply must take it all apart!'_

Genis looked at his sister, then grabbed her by the arms as she started to run to the machines that were on already.

"No! Don't take it apart Raine!"

"But I must! For the sake of researching!"

"You can research it later!"

"Nooooooooooo!" Raine yelled as Regal helped Genis drag her a safe distance away from the machines.

Lloyd looked on at this, sweatdropped, then turned toward the machines, where Yuan was proceeding to poke them with a stick. Where did he get the stick when he's stuck inside of an inn? Nobody knows...

"I don't think it's alive Yuan..."

Genis looked shocked. "You think!"

"Haha very funny..."

"After being tricked by a voice that comes out of nowhere, I'm not taking any chances..." said Yuan.

Then, as he continued to poke the machine with the stick, he accidentally hit one of the buttons that was on the machine. Now, about that heart attack he was going to have earlier...I think he just had it as the man's voice in the machine yelled-

"DDR MAX! TWO!"

Yuan yelled and fell to the floor, unmoving. Zelos grabbed the stick Yuan was using and poked him. Shrugging when Yuan only moved a little, he walked over to the other machine, where Colette was investigating it, and pressed the same button Yuan had pushed earlier.

"DDR MAX!" The man yelled.

Colette yelped in fright, and tripped, hitting the arrows on the platform. The screen changed to a blue color for a second, the word 'WARNING' in big letters, with some words underneath. Then it went to a different screen.

"SELECT DIFFICULTY"

Everybody (except for Yuan, who was still on the floor, in shock) crowded around the machine, and 'ohhed' and 'awed.'

"Wow Colette! You changed the screen somehow!" Genis exclaimed, jumping up into the air.

"Oh, please let me investigate it..." Raine whined, tied in a rope that Genis and Regal had found on the ground (Yes! No one can beat my rhyming skills!).

"You promise not to take it apart?" Genis asked.

"Fine, yes."

"All right then!" Genis said happily, untying Raine, who immediately went to the machine Colette had been at.

"It seems...that it's some kind of game..."

"A game?" Lloyd asked, tilting his head. "Like tag or something?"

"No, it doesn't look like it...hmm..."

Meanwhile, Lloyd got bored with the new machine and went to the big black box. He banged on the top of it a few times, then stared at it. He might've spent the rest of his life staring at it if Sheena hadn't come over, along with Zelos and a newly recovered Yuan.

"Lloyd, I don't think staring at it is going to do anything." Sheena said.

"Quiet, I'm winning!" Lloyd said.

"What?"

Zelos sweatdropped as he realized what Lloyd meant. "You're not having a staring contest with that box, are you?"

"Yes, and I'm winning!"

"Lloyd, that things never going to blink." Sheena said, sighing.

"Yes, it will!" Lloyd replied, but his eyes were starting to burn.

"You're gonna lose."

"No I won't!"

Zelos leaned toward Yuan. "My gald's on the box."

"You never know. Lloyd might win." Yuan said.

#sweatdrop# "Uh, Yuan? I think you fell a little _too_ hard..."

"NOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed.

Everybody turned to the source of the scream.

"NOOOO! I LOST!" Lloyd wailed.

Kratos came up to his son. "It's just a box...I don't think you were gonna win anyways..."

"Nooo! Stupid box!" Lloyd sobbed as he punched the box.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the box.

**Lloyd - That was completely random, off of the story line, stupid, and pointless.**

**Kaze - No it wasn't! It's a setup for the next chapter. Here's a preview;**

**Kratos glared at Mithos as he glared back. Both got into their own stances on the arrows as the man said: "ARE YOU READY? GO!"**

**Kaze - That's right! A dance-off in DDR between Kratos and Mithos, while the group at the 'big black box' learns a disturbing secret...or do they?**

**Kratos - Hmph. Everybody knows that I'm going to win this strange game.**

**Mithos - Says who? It was boring at Cruxis sometimes, so I did stuff to pass the time!**

**Kratos, Lloyd, and Kaze - #sweatdrop# You mean you danced while you were still at Cruxis? With who?**

**Mithos - Uh...bye! #flies off#**

**Kaze - Um...well, the next chapter will be coming hopefully before school starts...uh, please review! They give me inspiration to keep on writing!...Er...typing! And hopefully, everybody knows what the 'big black box' is and the 'little purple box' are...and if you don't, you'll find out next chapter! And sorry that this was such a short one! Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kaze - #stares# L-L-Look at all of my reviews! I have more than ten now! #feints#**

**Lloyd - Yeah...**

**Yuan - I still say Lloyd could've won at that staring contest...**

**Zelos - #grins widely# But on the other hand, I got some gald from Yuan!**

**Yuan - #grumbles#**

**Lloyd - Eh...is she gonna be okay?**

**Zelos - Dunno. Hey...**

**Lloyd - What?**

**Zelos - Why don't we answer the reviews?**

**Lloyd - #evil grin# Yes, why don't we?**

**Yuan - Wait! You can't do that!**

**Zelos - And why not!**

**Kaze - #wakes up# Because I that's my job!**

**Zelos and Lloyd - Oh...Kaze...you're...up...**

**Kaze - Yes, and now, _I'll_ answer the reviews.**

**Vocalsama****- Yes, we all wanna see Kratos play DDR. XD I had a great time typing this chapter! And you'll find out what the boxes are in this chapter...;) And thank you so much:D You gave me inspiration! You all do! And you and the Mithos plushie are going to rule the world?**

**Mithos - YES! We will rule the world! Only...STOP HUGGLING ME!**

**Kaze - #sweatdrop# Don't yell at the reviewer...**

**Tai Aurion****- YES! YOU FOUND OUT WHAT WAS BEHIND THE DOOR! YEAH! And you got what the boxes were:D For that, you get your own 'PURPLE BOX!' lol XD**

**RavenGhost****- Heheh, haven't heard anybody use 'toodles' before...:) But that's a cool way of saying bye! And I'm so glad you like my story!**

**Houjun Ri****- Hehe, it is silly, isn't it? lol XD But that's why it's so funny! Right? Right!**

**Frisbeetarian****- I'm so happy you love it, but I'm not on crack.**

**Lloyd - Or is she?...**

**Kaze - I'M NOT ON CRACK!**

**Kratos - But you do drink a lot of that Ramune...**

**Kaze - No I don't! And what's wrong with Ramune?**

**Kratos - ...I don't know actually...**

**Lightning-Dono****- Yup, it seems everybody is looking forward to Kratos and Mithos playing DDR! YAY:D But...what're you imaging?**

**Mithos - I don't know if I want to play this game anymore...**

**Kratos - Me either...**

**Krazy Kor****- YAY! Me glad you like!**

**Kaze - o.O I've really gone over my rabbleling limit...Okay, I'll do the disclaimer, and then you can all read the new chapter to: TOSRRGA! And you know what, you can also say that like a word! _Toserrga!_**

**Lloyd, Kratos, Zelos, Mithos, and Yuan - o.O _Toserrga!_**

**Kaze - Yeah…anyways, I don't own ToS or any of it's characters, Namco does.**

**Mithos - Okay, grab a soda, some popcorn, a camera ('cause won't this be such a memorable moment?), and...CHEER FOR ME!**

**Kratos - o.O What? Cheer for you?**

**Mithos - 'Cause everybody know that I'm gonna beat you!**

**Kratos - #glares#**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_by D.D.Z._

_Last time, on TOSRRGA!_

"NOOOOOOOO!" a voice screamed.

Everybody turned to the source of the scream.

"NOOOO! I LOST!" Lloyd wailed.

Kratos came up to his son. "It's just a box...I don't think you were gonna win anyways..."

"Nooo! Stupid box!" Lloyd sobbed as he punched the box.

Suddenly, a bright light came from the box.

_Now..._

Lloyd jumped back at the sudden light, and his left hand landed on the purple box. The light faded away, and a black screen appeared, 'CH 2' appearing in green letters in the top right hand corner of the screen. The startled group at the big black box stared. Raine came over from the other machines, so she could inspect the newly activated machine.

"It seems...that this is a machine that connects..." Raine followed the wires to the purple box "to this."

Lloyd lifted his hand, and noticed some writing on a black circle that was on top of it. "Hey!" He shouted to his surrounding friends, "There's something written on this! It says...'Nintendo Gamecube.'"

"Nintendo Gamecube?..."Raine mused. "Never heard of it..."

"Maybe it's another machine that plays stuff?" Sheena suggested.

Raine thought about this for a moment. "Yes, most likely."

Lloyd noticed something else on top of the 'Gamecube.' "Hey, look! There's also three buttons on top of it!"

Raine bent down so she could analyze what it could be. "He's right...they say...'open,' 'reset,' and 'power.'"

"Open?" Zelos questioned. "What's that do? What's there to open? Let's see what happens..." And with that, Zelos walked toward the Gamecube, bent down and pushed the button that read, 'open.' He jumped back as part of the top parted with the rest of the machine. "Well, that was unexpected..."

"Hey, everybody! Look what I found!" They heard Yuan shout. Everybody turned around, looking at Yuan, who was holding up to rectangular boxes that were about half-an-inch thick. Yuan walked back toward the group, holding the boxes in his right hand. Lloyd asked Yuan if he could see them, so Yuan handed them to Lloyd. Lloyd looked at the first one. It had a man in blue overalls and a red hat and shirt, a yellow mouse-like creature, a turtle like thing that was shooting fire from it's mouth, and it also had spike-like things on its shell, and in the back, a person that looked like an elf was jumping up and plunging a sword into the ground. There were pictures of other characters on the sides of the front of the box. Lloyd switched the one he was looking at with the other, and stared in shock at what he saw. On the cover was...

OooOOoooOoooOOooOoooOOoooO

Kratos, Mithos, Genis, Presea, and Regal were left at the DDR machines, the first one (DDR MAX 1) still on the 'select difficulty screen. Raine had looked at the second one (DDR Max 2)and studied it, concluding that 'DDR' stood for 'Dance Dance Revolution.' She managed to find out and explain to the group that it was a dance game, that if you wanted two player, you had to push the second square button on the other side of the machine at the menu screen and that the difficulty setting 'light,' was easy, 'standard' was medium, and that 'heavy' was hard. (VERY hard if you've ever played it...XD) She choose light on the second machine and studied the new screen. The professor concluded that this was explaining the different types of arrows (where you have to hold some down at times, two at a time, etc.) and how to play the game. She continued on to the select song screen, explained that this is where you select the songs to dance to, and then left the group when the bright flash occurred at the other end of the room. This sounds like a field day for Raine. New objects that have never been discovered were everywhere. XD

"Well, I say we should try it!" Mithos shouted.

"Yeah, I wanna try too!" Genis agreed.

"Okay then, I challenge Kratos to a match!"

Kratos looked taken aback. "What? You challenge me?"

"You heard me! If there's one thing I can beat you at besides being evil, it's most likely this!"

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "Most likely?"

Mithos realized what he had said a little too late, and growled. "Well, do you accept or not!"

"Fine. I accept. But there's no point-"

Mithos smiled triumphantly.

"-because I know I'll beat you."

Mithos fell down, than angrily got back up and glared at Kratos. "Why don't you prove it!"

Kratos shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

Mithos got on the right side of the second machine, while Kratos got on the left. They had taken so long, that the machine had restarted and the main screen was currently on. They both pushed the square on their respective side, and the difficulty screen came up. The angels both pushed the square buttons again, both ending up choosing light. Kratos and Mithos both pushed it again, and then the screen where you select the screen came up. Both were at a loss here, neither knowing what these weird songs were.

Meanwhile, Genis was fidgeting with his hands. He looked nervously, turned toward Presea, and cleared his throat. Presea noticed this, and turned her head away from the angels and looked at the silver-haired half-elf before her.

"Um...Presea...would you...like to...dance too?" Genis asked nervously.

The pink-haired girl seemed to consider this, then nodded her head. Genis went from nervous to excited, and the two went to the first machine and did the same procedures that Kratos and Mithos did. Regal watched all this, then grabbed a chair and put it in-between the two machines so he could watch all of what was going to happen...and do some, 'cheering'...

Mithos had started to scroll through the songs, each of them sounding equally weird in his opinion. Then one song came up reading 'Sandstorm', it had no words to the song, but it looked like it was easy enough. He pushed the square button and the screen went black the words '1st stage' appeared, and the angels knew that this was the time when they were supposed to get ready. Kratos glared at Mithos as he glared back. Both got into their own stances on the arrows as the man shouted, "ARE YOU READY! GO!"

The arrows cam up from the bottom, and as they went toward the frozen arrows at the top, Kratos and Mithos stepped on the designated arrows. They were doing well at first, and the man shouted "YOU'LL GET A GOOD SCORE" Then the arrows where you have to hold them came up. They struggled to get them and hold them down for the entire time that it desired, then going back to the other pattern of arrows. The man shouted "KEEP STEADY TO THE END!" Mithos was growing angry, and he started to stomp on the arrow, causing him to mess up more. Kratos tried to keep calm, and his angel reflexes were helping him somewhat, but he was still confused by the onslaught of arrows. Regal decided to, 'help.'

"Now it's left! No, right! Up! Down! Up! Left! Down!" Regal shouted directions as the song continued, only thing is, they were the _opposite_ of the direction they were really supposed to go! Regal started to laugh as he continued his 'helping.'

Genis and Presea were also dancing to a song, 'Midnight Blaze' (my favorite:D), but were doing even worse than the losing angels. Presea only looked curiously at the arrows while slowly stepping on the appropriate arrows, while Genis steeped on all the wrong arrows, all the arrows on the screen confusing him to no end. In the machine, the crowd started to boo.

Kratos and Mithos were still doing badly, and the word, 'DANGER' started to flash on the screen. The duo panicked, and started to go faster, but thankfully, the song soon came to a close and they sat down on the arrows, both exhausted mentally and physically. After getting their breath back, they looked up at the screen. Both got the same score...an E.

Genis and Presea were already getting the 'DANGER' sign, and soon lost after that. Genis gawked at the screen, as the mad shouted "COME BACK ANOTHER TIME."

Kratos and Mithos were furious.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KEEP UP!" Kratos roared at Mithos.

'IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU CAN'T READ ARROWS!" Mithos roared back.

"I WAS READING THEM JUST FINE!"

Regal was trying hard not to laugh, but failed miserably. He burst out laughing, and fell off his chair, holding his stomach as he laughed. Both angels rounded on the former convict.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!" Both yelled. "IT WAS YOU'RE FAULT TOO!" Regal only continued to laugh. Kratos and Mithos looked at each other, nodded, walked to the rope that had tied Raine before, walked back to Regal, dragged him toward a pole that went from the floor to the ceiling that was in a corner of the room, tied him to it, and the blue-haired slid to the ground, still laughing.

"I challenge you again, and this time, DO IT RIGHT!" Mithos yelled.

"YOU'RE ON!" Kratos shot back.

**Lloyd - Man, ya'll really suck at DDR.**

**Kratos and Mithos - SHUT UP!**

**Lloyd - Okay, okay...**

**Kaze - I'm starting to write shorter and shorter chapters...I'm not sure if I did too well on this one...**

**Yuan - You're being to hard on yourself.**

**Kaze - I guess...thanks Yuan.**

**Yuan - Just no more heart attacks, okay?**

**Kaze - Right...**

**Presea - DDR...is confusing...**

**Genis - Yeah...**

**Kaze - You just gotta get used to it! Once I played it so much with my cousin, that we saw arrows even when we closed our eyes!**

**Lloyd, Yuan, Kratos, and Mithos - That's just obsessed...**

**Kaze - Whatever! Next chapter: We find out what's on the cover of the thin box that Lloyd's holding, and Kratos and Mithos continue the dance-off! And I'm taking request for the next songs that Mithos and Kratos do! So please review! Ciao!**

**D.D.Z.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaze - Hola 'n Konichiwa everybody! Welcome to the next chapter of _Tosrrga!_**

**Lloyd - Would you stop calling it _Tosrrga_!**

**Kaze - No, because it's easier than saying 'ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!'**

**Lloyd - Whatever. I still think it's stupid.**

**Kaze - Oh well. Let's answer reviews:)**

**Lloyd - Hey! Don't ignore me!**

**Zelos - I think it's too late for that bud.**

**Houjun Ri- Heh, maybe Regal could win, if he wasn't tied to a pole. XP Yup, Kratos and Mithos playing DDR really isn't something you'd read about anywhere, huh? Thank you, I think my chapters will be getting longer soon. It's just that I have so little time to type them that I decide to just go ahead and post them so you guys can continue reading this fic. :) I shall say nothing about the game...meheheheh.**

**Tai Aurion****- Thank you for the compliment. :) Hehe, I'm happy you liked my description of the SSBM cover. Well, that description seemed to fit Pikachu, right? Yeah, I'm glad you liked the DDR stuff. #evil glance at Kratos and Mithos# And there's more to come! Muahahahaha...**

**Mithos - O.O She's starting to scare me...**

**Kratos - o.O Likewise.**

**RavenGhost****- Don't worry, for I have updated! And never fear, for I have brought SUGAR! #hands RavenGhost lots and lots of sugar# Enjoy:)**

**The Literator****- Okay, okay. I get it. I'm nuts:D But this fic wouldn't be very funny if I was sane, now would it? XD Yeah, I enjoyed writing the Zelos and Genis bit, as well as the stuff with Yuan's mind. Poor Yuan. XD I'm glad you loved the "Haunting of Yuan!" Yes, I must always have sugar before I update...helps me get in hyper-mode, and I type better in hyper-mode. :) Here, you can have some sugar too! #hands The Literator sugar as well# And it did just seem like something Regal would do...heheheheh.**

**Regal - I hope you all realize I'm still tied to the pole.**

**RoGuE-WhItE-DrAgOn****- #bows# Why thank you:D**

**Krazy Kor****- I shall still say nothing about the game...#insert evil laugh#**

**Vocalsama****- DDRing:) Nice new word. Taking over the world, huh? Ah, Mithos, don't listen to Kratos, of course you have fans! It's not good to have a crying pychotic dictorial angel near you...XD Yup, I have loads of fun just writing the authors notes, skits, and answering reviews...Wow, the inspiration department...Hey, that gives me an idea:D**

**Lloyd - Oh no...EVERYBODY RUN!**

**Kaze - No, wait! You all like the skits, right? Well, how about if I started to write a fic called, _Skits of Symphonia_! That would be cool, right? It could be random skits, and parodys of shows like 'Whose Line is it Anyways?' and stuff like that! Okay, everybody who thinks it would be a cool story, say so in your reviews! It'll be a voting type-a-thing! And you know what? _Skits of Symphonia_ could also be abbreviated to _SoS_! Get it? _SoS_?**

**Lloyd - She's lost it.**

**Kaze - And I still haven't found it! Woe is me! XD I've been saying that a lot lately, "Woe is me." and "Woe is you."**

**Lloyd - Yup. It's official now.**

**Kaze - O.O I almost forgot! Disclaimer! Um...Presea!**

**Presea - Kaze does not own Tales of Symphonia, and the chance of her owning it is one trillion to .0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001**

**Kaze - -.-;; Thanks. Well, whatever. ON WITH THE FIC:D**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_by D.D.Z._

Lloyd stared at the cover in shock, mouth hanging open like the idiot he is (Lloyd - Hey! You didn't have to put that! Kaze - MUAHAHAHAHA!). On the cover was...

Kaze - #yawn#

Kratos - You didn't have to put that in the fic.

Kaze - Hm? O.O Oh, sorry! I'll continue!

Kratos - #sigh#

On the cover was none other than Zelos, Sheena, Colette, and himself!

"Oh my goddess! Come over here you guys!"

But nobody even had time to move when all of a sudden, the game was snatched out of his hands (Kaze - Haha! Lloyd - Grrr...). Lloyd looked up, wondering who took it. Above him, a girl looked down at him. She had brown hair and brown eyes, and she was holding the game!

"Hey! Why'd you take the game!"

"Sorry, but this wasn't supposed to be out."

"But...but..."

Raine looked at Lloyd. "Exactly what was on the cover Lloyd?"

"I, Zelos, Sheena and Colette!"

"You mean Zelos, Sheena, Colette and _I_."

"No, you weren't on there Professor!"

Raine sighed, the looked at the girl. Her eyes had a strange glint to them. She tried to sound casual: "May I please see what you're holding?"

"No, I'm sorry, but you can't." the girl answered.

Raine looked angry now, and Zelos, Sheena, Lloyd and Yuan could tell she was about to go into ruin-mode. They quickly ran behind the big black box, and looked around the edges to see what was happening.

"I need to see it!" Raine was shouting.

"Well I can't let you!" the brown-haired girl shouted back.

"NO! LET ME SEE IT!" Raine screamed as she tackled the girl.

The people hiding behind the black box sweatdropped. "I've never seen Raine go this crazy before..." Sheena whispered.

Lloyd nodded his head. "Yeah, not even that time when Zelos-" Zelos hurriedly covered Lloyd's mouth with his hand.

"Eh..hahaha...they don't have to know about that Lloyd." The red-head said. (Yay! My rhyming skills have returned!)

Now Sheena was looking angry. "What was he talking about Zelos?" she demanded.

"Eh...nothing..."

"Tell me!"

"Eh..."

"Do you know any other word besides 'Eh?'"

"Eh..."

Sheena was past her limit. "THAT'S IT!" she yelled, leaping at Zelos, who started running just before Sheena moved. "YOU'RE A DEAD MAN ZELOS WILDER!"

Lloyd and Yuan watched Sheena chase Zelos around the room, tripping over Regal, who for some reason was tied to a pole, and leaping over the stick Yuan had earlier. Well, Zelos jumped over it. Sheena broke it in half when she stepped on it.

"I knew it!" Zelos yelled over his shoulder. "You are a Violent Demonic Banshee!"

The remaining two behind the box looked back at the girl and Raine, who were rolling on the ground, fighting over the box, which the brown-haired girl was still clutching to. Raine was going crazy. O.O I'll call this 'crazy-mode'!

"THAT'S NEEDED FOR RESEARCH!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"SO BE IT!"

Yuan looked at Lloyd. "Girls are really violent, aren't they?"

"Really...we should stay away from them..."

Just then, for the first time since chapter three, Colette comes back into the story, coming from wherever she was. She saw the two boys behind the big black box, and walked over to them. The boys in question saw Colette coming toward them, screamed and started running, only to run into Zelos, and they all went tumbling down. #insert laugh#

"I HAVE YOU NOW ZELOS!" Sheena yelled as she plowed right into the pile of guys, finding Zelos and proceeding to slap him.

"AH!--OW!--VIOLENT!--OW!--DEMONIC!--OW!--BANSHEE!--OW!--ON THE LOOSE!--OW!"

Lloyd was panicking, then grabbed his hair with his hands. "ALL THE GIRLS HAVE GONE CRAZY!"

Yuan was panicking as well, but in a different way. As soon as he got away from Sheena and Zelos, he started running in circles, yelling the same thing as Lloyd. "ALL THE GIRLS HAVE GONE CRAZY! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

Back at the fight for the game, Raine and the girl were still fighting over it. They both jumped to their feet, and Raine kicked the girl in the stomach like she does with everybody else. Unfortunately, the game flew out of her hands and down a hole that appeared out of nowhere. The hole swallowed the game up, burped, and then disappeared.

Raine stared at where the hole had appeared and disappeared. Then she rounded on the girl, furious.

"YOU LOST ME MY ARTIFACT!"

The girl didn't look too upset. "It wasn't really yours."

Raine started sobbing. "But it could've been mine!"

The girl looked at Raine, then sighed. She walked over to the half-elf, and put a hand on her shoulder. "If you want, I can show you how the GameCube works instead."

Raine looked at her with sparkling eyes. "You really would do that for me?"

"Yeah, sure." (Aw, Raine and stranger moment!)

"Thank you so much!"

Lloyd and Yuan warily approached Colette, who looked confused at what she had caused. She wanted to make it up to them, so she ran up to Lloyd, planning on hugging him. However, Lloyd took this the completely opposite way. He grabbed Yuan, and pushed him in front of him, planning on using him as a 'human shield' against Colette. So she ended up giving Yuan a BIG hug. Yuan's eyes went as big as saucers.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! LLOYD! SAVE YOURSELF!"

But, he spoke too late, 'cause Lloyd was already running FARRRRRRRR away from Colette, but ended up running right into Sheena and some red lump.

"Lloyd! What're you doing?" Sheena demanded angrily.

'AHHHHHHHH! FEMALE!" Lloyd screamed, and was going to run away, but Sheena grabbed his two white streamer-like things.

Lloyd's eyes went wide. _'Damn my cool streamers!'_

Suddenly, the red lump came to life! It groaned, then sat Indian-style on the ground. O.O Wait, did Indians even exist over there?

"Ha, you better answer, or you'll end up like me."

The lump could now be identified as the former Chosen, Zelos Wilder. But now, thanks to some well-hit slaps and punches, his face now matched his red hair.

Lloyd looked curiously at Zelos. "You look different."

Zelos looked amused. "Good, 'cause I sure do feel different."

"Okay, yay, reunion, whatever. Now what's going on over there!" Sheena asked.

"Yuan and I have decided that all females are dangerous."

Sheena's eyes narrowed dangerously, while Zelos shook with silent laughter.

"And why is that Lloyd?"

"Because of the way the Professor is acting."

"What? What's Raine doing?"

Lloyd led her to where Raine and the stranger were, and was surprised to see them together, not in a fight, but in a hug. Raine was actually thanking her for something!

"Professor! What happened?" Lloyd asked, running toward her.

"She's agreed to show us how all this stuff works, and what it is!"

Zelos looked surprised. "Wow, and how would she know?"

Raine looked surprised at this, and turned toward the girl, silently demanding an answer. Wow, Raine can talk without talking! XP

"Um...well...that's not important! I just know! Um...and... " She seemed to be looking for a way out. "Um...I'm a scholar! Yeah, yeah, that's right!" Now she looked like she was announcing that she had won a million dollars.

Kaze - Wow, that'd be nice.

Zelos, Kratos, and Lloyd - STOP INTERUPTING THE STORY!

Kaze - #feeling small# Um...okay...

Raine looked even more excited. Wait, is that possible? Oh well, whatever. The point is, she looks excited.

'Wow! A fellow scholar! Where did you learn of all of this stuff?"

"Uh...I can't tell!"

The half-elf looked disappointed. "Oh, okay...But you'll still tell us about it, right?"

"Of course!"

"But first, what's your name?"

The girl looked around frantically, searching for something she could use as a fake name...a blue-haired half-elf being suffocated in a hug...no...two angels getting ready to do a song on DDR...no...a silver-haired half-elf banging his head against a wall while a pink-haired girl just watched...no...a blue-haired man tied to a pole, laughing...no...

Then she noticed the bright lights that were coming from the DDR machines.

"Oh, right, my names Hikari!"

"Hikari? Interesting name...but please do tell us about these...unusual items."

"Righto!"

----------

As Hikari had seen, Mithos and Kratos were starting a new song, 'Mitsuri Japan.' They weren't doing half-bad this time either, considering what had happened last time. (Mithos - You're evil. Kaze - So're you.)

Kratos was doing well, keeping a cool head (not literally, or else that'd be one helluva brain freeze), and Mithos was doing okay, messing up on the beat occasionally. Genis and Presea were sitting by Regal, who had finally stopped laughing.

"Who do you think'll win Regal?" Genis asked um, well, Regal.

"MY gald's on Kratos."

"What! But I was gonna bet on Kratos! You have to bet on Mithos!"

"No I don't."

Mithos was hearing the argument halfway through the song, and he looked furious. "WHY DOES NOBODY WANT TO BET ON _ME?_"

Genis glared at him. "'Cause there's no way you're gonna win against Kratos."

"DAMN YOU ALL!" then Mithos saw one other person over there. "YOU IN THE PINK! YOU'LL GO FOR ME, RIGHT!"

Presea seemed to consider this, then said: "I will bet 100 gald on Mithos."

"IS THAT ALL I'M WORTH!" Mithos yelled as Genis and Regal laughed hysterically.

"Yes, that is."

Mithos looked away, thinking _'She wasn't supposed to answer that...'_

Kratos however looked triumphant. "Hahahahahaha! Everybody wants to bet on ME! I LAUGH AT YOU MITHOS!"

Just then, the song ended. Everyone held their breath as the scores came up:

Kratos...C

Mithos...D

Mithos stared in shock. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Regal and Genis were happy though. "We got gald, we got gald," they sang.

"HAHA! I WIN!" shouted, um, well, Kratos obviously, 'cause he won.

Presea looked like she excepted this. "The outcome I predicted has happened."

**Kratos - HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I WIN!**

**Mithos - #grumbles#**

**Kaze - Aw, don't worry Mithos, there's always next time.**

**Kratos - Yes, and then I'LL BEAT YOU AGAIN!**

**Kaze - #sigh# This is going to go nowhere...so please review in the meantime, and tell me what you think about _Skits of Symphonia!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kaze- Hey! I'm finally back! That was quite a lapse in updating, huh? Sorry 'bout that!**

**Yuan- How many chapters are left?**

**Kaze- ...actually, I think only a few are...I'm sorry minna-san! But c'mon, it can't rain forever...I guess...#evil smirk#...but I am the authoress! I can make _anything_ happen! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Yuan- I shouldn't have asked...now I'm scared...**

**Kaze- #hugs Yuan# I'm sorry Yuan, how about you answer reviews with me?**

**Yuan- Ok.**

**himiti- Yay! You like my story! Haha, Yuan as Zelos!**

**Yuan- #blinks# What?**

**Houjun Ri****- Heheh, Hikari will be better off in this chapter…maybe. Mwuahahahaha! Of course Lloyd and Yuan are going to be idiots! It's so funny when they are!**

**Lloyd- HEY!**

**Yuan- #blinks# What?**

**LloydIrvingisMine****- I have updated, and if you didn't know already, I have posted the first two chapters of SOS. Hurray for me! XD**

**Yuan- I think you're crazy.**

**Kaze- So do I!**

**Yuan- "…"**

**Tai Aurion****- And keep working I shall:)**

**Yuan- Unfortunately…**

**Shannon- I'm glad you think it's so funny!**

**Yuan- 'cause I don't…**

**Raspedra Twilight****- Haha, I made somebody hyper! Um, I hope that nothing disastrous occurred…#looks at the date# OMG! Something disastrous DID occur! It took me a long time to update! lol! Oh, and did you notice that Presea didn't bet a lot on Mithos? That's why she betted on him. #laughs#**

**Mithos- #grumbles#**

**Yuan- Good choice Presea!**

**Mithos- #hits Yuan on the head# Shut up, idiot!**

**fUtUrE LlOyD****- Yay! I'm glad you like my writing style! Mithos is mad, huh? Hey, but wait, _I'm_ a female!**

**Lloyd- #laughs#**

**Kaze- #glares at Lloyd#**

**Vocalsama****- LOL! Mithos crying 'NO!' Darth Vader style…THAT'S funny. YES! Another person is cheering for Kratos!**

**Kratos- But of course! Why wouldn't they?**

**Insaneiac The Maniac****- lololololol! Okay, okay, I get it! The forth wall is gone. It's history. It doesn't exist! Colette…well, I dunno about her. Maybe she was crazy to begin with. And DDR will survive anything and everything….it'll always be here…MWAHAHA! And Lloyd, congrats on him saying that you're the only one remotely in character.**

**Lloyd- HOW! You're making me look friggin' _dumb!_**

**Kaze- Well…maybe he's saying you were dumb to begin with.**

**Lloyd- WHY AM I TREATED THIS WAY!**

**Kaze- Dunno. But now it's time for… … … …THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Everybody else- #sweatdrop# You say it so dramatically…**

**Kaze- Why shouldn't I? I think…Hikari should do it!**

**Hikari- 'kay. Kaze doesn't own ToS, Namco does. However, she does own this fic, and me. Although that fact scares me.**

**Kaze- #looks up from reading angst fics# Why?**

**Hikari- #sweatdrop# No reason…**

**Kaze- Whatever. ON WITH THE FIC:D**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**_

_by D.D.Z._

After meeting Hikari, the girl that came out of nowhere, the group at the big black box crowded around the GameCube while Hikari gave them a short explanation.

"Ya see, the GameCube plays games that'll look like this." She opened the case of "Super Smash Bros. Melee, and held up the disc.

Raine leaned forward, trying to get a better look at the object. "Are they all that small?"

"Yeah."

"…"

"…Well, anyways, you already know what these buttons on the GameCube do, right?"

Zelos' hand shot up it in the air as he shouted, "Oh! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Uh…Zelos?"

"On, open, and reset!"

"Uh, very good Zelos…ya want a cookie?"

Zelos' eyes started shinning. "Sure!"

"That's nice."

Three seconds passed before Zelos asked, "Where's my cookie?"

"What? All I asked you was if you _wanted_ a cookie, not that I'd _give_ you one."

Zelos facefaulted while everybody else laughed.

"Okay, continue." Raine said after she had stopped laughing.

"Alright, but before we continue with the GameCube, let me tell you about this thing." She jerked a thumb at the big black box as she spoke.

This time, Lloyd's hand shot up in the air.

Hikari sighed. "Yes, Lloyd?"

"It's a big black box!"

Hikari sweatdropped. "Well, you got the description right…"

Lloyd looked sad. "So that's not its name?"

"No, it's called a television, or TV for short."

"TV?"

"Yup."

Lloyd _seemed_ to look thoughtful after that, so Hikari continued. "Okay, in order to put the game into the GameCube, you press open-" Hikari pushed open, and the top, well, opened,"-and then you put the game in there, and then close it!" She did what she said as everybody else looked on in wonder.

"…Okay…So, what happens now?" Sheena asked.

Hikari's eyes had a mysterious glint in them. "Now, we push On."

Tension in the group rose as her hand neared the button…she paused for a dramatic effect and then-

Kaze- A cow said moo!

Kratos- A cow said moo?

Kaze- Er…well…yeah, on with the story!

Everybody (except Hikari) gasped as a purple block fell on the screen and traveled around the TV, finally jumping and twirling in the air, and then plopped down and the screen then read: 'Nintendo GameCube.'

Everybody 'ohhed' and 'ahhed.' Hikari smiled.

But it didn't stop there. The word 'Nintendo" appeared next, with a sleeping dog beneath it. After that, it disappeared. The movie that followed left everybody (except for, once again, Hikari) with wide eyes and open mouths.

"Wow…" Lloyd breathed, awe-struck.

"That was so cool!" Colette squealed.

"Interesting…" Raine muttered.

"Some of the girls wear nice pink dresses..." Zelos mused.

"That elf in green looked cool…" Yuan said.

"This'll be fun!" Sheena yelled, going into her famous stance that shows her pointing at something. "Let's play!"

Hikari nodded; all this excitement was making her want to play more and more. "Alright!" She grabbed one of the controllers, and pushed the start button. The screen changed from the title screen to one with different options, like: 1P Mode, Vs. Mode, Trophies, Option, and Data. Hikari moved the highlighted bar to the 'Vs. Mode' bar, and clicked the button 'a.' Next she selected 'Melee,' and then turned around to the rest of the group. "Okay, who wants to try first?"

Sheena's hand shot into the air. "I do!"

Lloyd's hand joined hers. "I'll try! I'll try!"

Zelos crossed his arms. "Nah, maybe not me."

Raine shook her head. "I prefer to watch."

"I'll cheer for Lloyd!" Colette squealed excitedly.

"And I'll be the elf in green!" Yuan declared.

Hikari smiled. "Okay, so it's Lloyd, Yuan, and Sheena. Come sit down next to me, grab a controller, and I'll teach you how to play."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Meanwhile, Kratos and Mithos were deciding on the next, and last, song to do on DDR. Well…okay, _arguing_ about which song to do next.

"This one, damnit!" Mithos shouted. "It sounds the best!"

"Like hell it does!" Kratos retorted. "This one's the best out of all of the ones so far!"

The two angels were switching back and forth between 'Exotic Ethnic' (for Mithos) and 'Rhythm and Police,' (for Kratos) trying to choose between them. As each angel shouted, Genis, Regal, and Presea's head went back and forth between them like you'd see in a tennis match.

Not able to stand one more minute of this arguing, Genis stood up on his two feet determinedly and shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU JUST VOTE ON IT!"

Both Kratos and Mithos stopped and looked at the small half-elf. "But there's only two of us," Mithos said.

Genis smacked his forehead. "Us three will vote too, stupid."

"Oh, well _excuse_ me!"

"You're excused."

Before Mithos could do anything or say anything else, Kratos yelled, "LET'S JUST VOTE ALREADY!"

Everybody stared at Kratos for his sudden outburst.

Finally, Genis broke the uncomfortable silence. "Right…okay, who wants Kratos and Mithos to play 'Exotic Ethnic?'"

Mithos' hand shot up in the air, along with….well….nobody's.

"HEY!" Mithos yelled, furious.

Genis sighed. "Okay…'Rhythm and Police?'"

Kratos' hand shot up, along with Regal's and Genis'...and…Presea's?

"HA! What now?" Kratos yelled in triumph, pointing at Mithos.

"I say we dance now!" Mithos yelled back.

"You're on!" The purple-clad angel selected the song, and the song loaded.

"You're going down!" Kratos taunted.

"_No_, I'm going up, down, right and left!" Mithos shouted back at Kratos.

#crickets chirping#

Kaze– What the heck?

Kratos– Kaze…

Kaze– Oh, right! No more interrupting!

"Mithos, that was the worst joke I've ever heard," Genis stated.

"Stupid joke," Presea said in her monotone voice.

"I've heard better," Regal added.

Mithos crossed his arms and pouted slightly.

Kratos positioned himself on the left and right arrows as the words 'Final Stage' showed up and the song finished loading. "Ahem….Mithos…"

Mithos growled slightly. "What now, o great Kratos?" he said sarcastically.

Kratos smirked as he started to dance. "Well, nothing really…only that the songs starting…or, really, start_ed_."

Mithos' eyes nearly popped out of his head. "WHAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?" he shouted as he struggled to catch up.

The red-haired angel's smirk widened. "Well, you were pouting, and I didn't want to disturb you."

Genis laughed. "Yeah, and you pout like a girl!"

Presea turned her head to the silver-haired boy. "And what is wrong with how a girl pouts?"

Genis stopped laughing, and started stumbling over his words. "W-well, uh, n-no-nothing, it's just that…."

Regal laughed silently at Genis' predicament. "Ohhhhh, burnnn…."

Presea blinked. "Well?"

"Uhhhh, well, it….it…it's just not right for a guy to pout like a girl! That's all!" Genis declared.

"That's not the answer I like."

Genis' mouth fell open. "WHAT! Then what do you want!"

"How about something better?" Regal suggested.

"HEY!" Genis shouted, rounding on the blue-haired man. "WHOSE SIDE'RE YOU ON!"

"Mine," Presea stated.

Genis sweatdropped. _'That was another rhetorical question…' _**(1)**

"HEY! DO YOU MIND! WE'RE TRYING TO DANCE HERE!" a certain blonde-haired angel shouted.

"You'd better be quiet, or you gonna mess up," Kratos advised.

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"Well, I _could_ be. One day."

"No day!"

"That makes no sense."

"SO!"

"Hey, the song's done!" Kratos said as they landed the last step.

"Okay, let's see how badly I beat you!" Mithos challenged.

"You wish!" Kratos retorted.

The screen for the grades of 'Rythem and Police' showed up….the grades scrolled quickly…before giving Kratos an A and Mithos a B.

"No fair!" Mithos complained, going back into his 'girly' pouting stance.

"Wait you guys! They're giving you another score! It must be the overall score!" Genis shouted.

Mithos quickly got out of his pouting stance. "Yes! I'll beat you here!"

Both angels stared at the screen as the grades stared scrolling again…they were slowing down when…

The screen went black.

Kratos and Mithos were still staring at the screen. Staring and staring…until Mithos fainted and Kratos exploded!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPANED!" Kratos roared.

**(1) In chapter 5, Mithos asked Presea "IS THAT ALL I'M WORTH!" when Presea bet so little on him. But she wasn't supposed to answer, and…she did. Um…yeah.**

**Kratos- WHAT HAPPANED KAZE!**

**Kaze- Erm…if I say I'll give it away!**

**Lloyd- So you're gonna leave it right _there?_**

**Kaze- For now…**

**Kratos- #fuming#**

**Mithos-#still fainted#**

_**Next time!- We find out what happened to the DDR machine, and Lloyd, Sheena, Yuan, and Hikari start playing SSBM!**_

**Kaze- Okay, that's all for now! Next update will come sooner, I promise! Hope you're all having a fun summer vacation! So I'll see you next time on….**

**Lloyd- NO! Don't say it!**

**Kaze- _Tosserga!_**

**Lloyd- #falls on the ground# She said it…**

**Ciao for now!**

**D.D.Z.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaze – "…"**

**Hikari – That's right. Feel bad.**

**Kaze – Gomen nasai minna-san! I know I said Friday on my profile (if anybody read that), but my internet crashed. It was fixed today, so I here I am, posting once more. Next chapter's already a good portion through, almost half. And ya know what? Seems like more chapter's are on the way – that's right! Toserrga is getting a **_**little**_** extension.**

**Lloyd - #wary look# What **_**kind**_** of extension?**

**Kaze – You'll see…review response time! Wahoo!**

**Houjun Ri**** – Lolz, how ironic, my best character in Link. I'm sorry Kratos scared you – he'll get better, don't worry. And what of the DDR machines? I shall never tell…**

**Zelos – Actually, you'll tell them in this chapter.**

**Kaze - …Quiet, you.**

**Captain-Jana-Sparrow**** – I agree with you 100 percent! OOCness is what makes this story what it is, after all.**

**Hikari – So what would it be like if it wasn't OOC?**

**Kaze – Hm…dunno.**

**SylphWindDancer**** – Woot! New reviewer! I'm super happy you like this fic, and that you liked the ending of chapter 6.**

**Tai Aurion**** – Haha! Poor Lloyd, you scared him! Ack, sorry I posted this so late. AP History is freakin' TORTURE. It takes up most of my life – I only get about 5-6 hours of sleep now – but I shall update whenever I can! And I'm super sorry I haven't reviewed your fic lately. Too much ta do in my life…but I'll read it when I get home! Must…make…some…kind…of…note….**

**Yuan - #comes with a pen# Here ya go Kaze!**

**Kaze – Oh, yay! #writes READ LLOYD'S BIRTHDAY on hand# There we go!**

**Tortured Hylian Soul**** – O.O Wow, lots of reviews! I luv you already, lol! I'm really glad that you liked this fic enough to review and even put you're favorite quotes! Now all questions shall be answered about the DDR machines! Who knows, somehow I might use some of the songs you listed. Heck, I don't even know. Bu-but...but wait…#watches Hikari catch the 5lb chocolate bar you threw at her# Ohhh…#drool#**

**Lloyd – Hikari, run.**

**Hikari - #watches Kaze edge toward her# Will do! #runs away, clutching the chocolate bar#**

**Kaze – NOOO!!!! #sniffle# The…the chocolate…This is your fault, _Lloydie_!**

**Lloyd - …WHAT?**

**Kaze – Lloydie!**

**Lloyd – Argh! This is worse than Toserrga! Dad, help me!**

**Kratos – "…"**

**Lloyd – Dad!**

**Kaze – Okay, okay, I won't call you Lloydie if you do the Disclaimer.**

**Lloyd – Fine! Kaze owns NOTHING.**

**Kaze – That's mean! Y'know what, I'll still call you Lloydie just for that.**

**Lloyd – What...!**

**Kaze – Nope! Let's ignore him! On with the fic!**

_**ToS: Rain, Rain, Go Away!  
**__by D.D.Z._

_Last time…_

_Both angels stared at the screen as the grades stared scrolling again…they were slowing down when…_

_The screen went black._

_Kratos and Mithos were still staring at the screen. Staring and staring…until Mithos fainted and Kratos exploded!!!_

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPANED?!" Kratos roared._

_Now…_

"I NEED TO SEE THE FREAKIN' SCORE!!!"

Genis stood up. "C'mon, there has to be _some_ reason that the screen went black like that!" (Yup. Who can still rhyme? I can!)

Kratos glared at him. "Well, any ideas, 'Genius'?" **(1)**

Genis opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, they heard a noise…

…coming from the back of the DDR machine.

"…What was that?"

Kratos growled, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "It won't be _alive_ soon." He walked across the DDR platform, stepping on Mithos' chest as he went by.

"Uuf!" The blonde angel sat up as Kratos started to edge cautiously behind the DDR machine. "What's the big idea!"

The purple-clad angel looked back lazily over his shoulder. "Oh? I didn't see you there."

"And why the hell is the screen black! We were gonna see the overall score!"

"Behind the machine," Kratos said a quiet, slightly monotone voice.

"What?"

"Something's there."

"Really? Well, it won't be _alive_ soon!"

Genis and Regal facefaulted, no reaction from Presea, and Kratos sighed. "I am ashamed to have said the same thing as that idiot…"

"What was that?" Mithos said threateningly.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just don't ever talk to me again." With that, Kratos leaned over the corner of the machine again, before jumping into the space in-between the back of it and the wall. He unsheathed his sword in one fluid movement, and raised it to slice the thing, before stopping in the middle of the arc.

"…What the hell!?"

"Kratos!"

There, in the middle of dusting off her clothing, was Colette!

"Colette! What are you doing back here?" Kratos asked angrily as he lowered his sword. Meanwhile, Mithos and Genis were peeking around the DDR machine. "Did you say Colette Kratos?" Genis asked. Peering into the darkness, the ex-Chosen was seen a few feet in front of Kratos. "Oh! Colette! It is you! What're you doing back here?"

Kratos sighed again. _'Everybody's copying me!'_

"Well, I was coming to tell you that Lloyd and everybody over there by the black box – oh, TV, actually – was going to start playing this really cool-looking game, when I saw you guys staring at the screen so intently, I didn't want to disturb you, so I went behind the machines, and then tripped over this snake!"

Genis and Mithos were in awe of the three-line single sentence, while Kratos' eyes widened at the last word. "Snake!?"

"Yeah! Right there!" The blonde pointed on her left to a long, black thing right behind her. No more than a second later, it was missing its head.

Everybody watching sweatdropped. "…Uh…you don't like snakes Kratos?" Suddenly, all of the times when they had fought snake-like monsters made sense – Kratos always had casted more drastic and powerful fire and lightning spells on them then needed. Nothing was ever left of them but smoldering ash. Makes you almost feel sorry for them. And makes you never want to get on the bad side of Kratos.

Kratos sheathed his sword uncomfortably, obviously trying to keep himself from casting Explosion and blowing everything to bits. "What are you trying to say? I just hate snakes more then I do everything else." Everybody sweatdropped again at the statement.

Genis squinted harder into the darkness. "Wait a second…" He moved towards the dead snake, looking around. "Don't tell me…"

"What is it Genis?" Colette asked.

"…This isn't a snake."

"What?" Kratos said, surprised. What, did he want to kill it even more?

"Then what is it?" Mithos asked.

The half-elf thought for a moment, looking at the severed 'head' of the 'snake', before explaining. "Well, it looks like this…cord, I think, connected this machine –" He pointed at the DDR machine "- to this plug-thing right here." He indicated two slim vertical slots in the wall. "When Colette tripped, she must have pulled it out, and then…it looks like…Kratos cut of the thing that connects into the wall. Which means…"

The color on Kratos' and Mithos' face drained away. "Which means…?"

"You'll never find out the score."

"You'll never find out the score."

"You'll never find out the score."

"You'll never find out the score."

Kratos- Stop the echoing!

Kaze- Right, right, sorry.

"NOOOOO!!!!!" The two angels howled.

Genis made a sound of frustration, before calling for their attention. "Hey. Hey! HEY, IDIOTS!"

They stopped, blinking at the half-elf. "What?"

Genis sighed, before saying, "You know, there's _another_ DDR machine. Remember the one Presea and I played on?"

Kratos and Mithos looked at each other, before Mithos pointed out, "Hey, but you both lost on the first song! You didn't even _finish_ it!"

Kratos glared at Genis. "He's right!" Then his eyes widened. "Wait…what did I just say? WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME TODAY?" he yelled as he grabbed his hair. No, not the pretty hair!

Genis sweatdropped at the scene. "Colette, I don't it's safe here…Colette?" He glanced around for the ex-Chosen. "Where did she go?"

"OH!"

_Thump._

Ah. There she is.

"Eek!"

_Thunk_.

Eh…what?

The short half-elf turned around, peering in the gloominess behind the DDR machines, as the TV was way on the other side of the room. "Colette? You alright?"

"Oh no…I'm sorry…"

Putting together the _thump_ that was her falling, and then the _thunk_ of something else hitting the floor – plus her still being behind the DDR machines – Genis came to a horrifying conclusion.

"Oh, crap."

"I'm sorry!"

Genis rushed forward to Colette as she was putting away her chakram. "No, no, it's fine, let's just get out of here quick!" he said in a hurried voice, urging his friend toward the TV.

"But what about Kratos and Mithos? Or Presea and Regal?"

"Er…the last two people should be fine," Genis answered as they neared the TV and the little crowd around.

"And Kratos and Mithos?"

Genis paused as they stopped next to Raine, and looked slightly over his shoulder at the other side of the room.

"…Wait for it…"

"For what?"

A loud "DAMNIT!!!" was heard, followed by other various words that I won't type, 'cause this _is_ K+, not T.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Now at the TV…_

"HEY! It's not moving!"

Hikari sighed. "Pick up the controller, Lloyd."

"Oh."

Pause.

"It's still not moving."

The brown-haired girl sighed again, before moving over to help Lloyd.

Meanwhile, the other two players, Yuan and Sheena, were choosing their own players…but the controller felt foreign to Yuan, and the pointing hand on the screen went every which way.

"No…left, damnit! Hey, I'm talking to you!" Yuan yelled as his hand zoomed up, down, and right…but not left. "IT'S NOT LISTENING TO ME!!!"

But Sheena had already chosen her character, Zelda. Somehow, she operated the GameCube controller perfectly…must be…

…'cause she's a ninja! Duh!

"Alright! I knew your favorite color was pink!" Zelos declared, leaning toward Sheena. "And guess who else wears pink?"

Sheena looked sideways at the former Chose. "Your face?"

Zelos facefaulted, realizing his face must still be pink from when Sheena had slapped him before. "You're mean…" he whined.

"And you're annoying and distracting."

The red-head sighed dramatically. "Your words wound me!"

"DAMNIT!!!!"

Everybody paused for a moment, blinking. "Okay…" Sheena said uneasily, glancing around. Her eyes fell on a Genis whistling innocently as Raine looked suspiciously at him, and an uncomfortable looking Colette.

"Psst, Sheena!" a voice whispered.

Sheena turned her head. "Huh? Yuan? What is it?"

"How do you work this thing? I tried hitting it with Twigy, but it still doesn't work!"

Sheena and Zelos stared at Yuan. "_Twigy?_" they repeated in unison.

Yuan rolled his eyes, holding up the same stick that he had gotten (from who knows where) when he poked the DDR machines, and that Sheena had stepped on. Yup, that's right, he had taped it back together! Dunno where he got the tape either! "It's the stick's name!" he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

The ninja and former chosen officially declared Yuan insane, while Colette, who had returned from the DDR machines, squealed, "That's such a cute name, Yuan!"

"I know, isn't it!"

"Hey Yuan, did you say you need help?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" Yuan turned toward Lloyd, while Colette continued to call Twigy cute. "Oh, yeah! This stupid thing won't listen to me!" he said, pointing accusingly at the controller stick.

"No, wait Yuan! It's amazing! You point the stick in the direction you want it to go!" Lloyd said excitedly.

Yuan stared with wide eyes at the controller stick. "R-_really?_ I wanna try!" Cautiously, he tilted the stick to the left. And it moved...left.

"Oh my goddess! That's amazing!"

"I know, isn't it!"

Zelos, Sheena, and now Raine, who had overheard the conversation, sweatdropped. "Those two are really one in the same, aren't they?" Zelos said, sighing. The two girls nodded.

"Okay! Got it!" Yuan declared as some announcer guy yelled "Link!"

"Finally!" Hikari sighed. "Okay, let's start! So it's Yuan as Link, Sheena as Zelda, Lloyd as Roy, and me as Pikachu. You guys ready?"

A 'yes!' from Lloyd and Sheena, and a 'yes yes yes!' from Yuan was her answer. "Okay!" She pushed the Start button on her controller, and the screen changed to the Stage Selection screen. "You guys want to choose a random stage?"

Sheena was examining each one. "How about one where we can learn the controls?"

Hikari nodded her head. "Then the Temple is the way to go!" She moved the cursor to Hyrule Temple, and was going to push 'A' when…

"Crazy half-elf!"

"You! Boy!"

The group around the TV – Lloyd, Sheena, Hikari, Yuan, Zelos, Colette, Genis, and Raine – turned toward the cries. Well, Raine turned around slowly, a withering gleam in her eyes. All the guys just stared at the two crazy angels fast approaching them, practically shoving each other out of the way to get to them.

Hm…boy? Mithos shouted the 'crazy half-elf' thing, which pertains to Raine…so…'boy'? Who does Kratos mean? Not Lloyd, most likely…nor Zelos…defiantly not Yuan…uh-oh…

Genis' eyes went wide (rhyme!) as a heavily breathing Kratos stopped in front of him. "Um…uh, hello, Kratos…" he mumbled, quickly realizing why the angels were there. Colette looked ready to apologize a mile-a-minute as she came to the same conclusion. Hm...is that possible? For Colette maybeh. Anywaaay.

"You two seemed to know the most of these weird machines," Mithos demanded, "So go and fix them so we can play DDR!"

The small half-elf gave him a look as if saying 'Did you ever _see_ the machines in those human ranches?' while it looked life Hikari had a hard time not laughing her head off at the fact that Mithos said 'so we can play DDR'.

Genis sighed. "Well, those cord-things are cut off, so it seems like no power can get to the DDR machine. In other words – NO MORE DDR." He almost added 'To bad, so sad', but stopped at the angry – almost _pouting_ – expression on the two angel's faces.

"But I need to prove I beat that idiot in that game!" Kratos protested angrily. And if you guys remember how he feels toward snakes, you _don't_ wanna get Kratos angry.

Lloyd pouted at the words. "But Dad, we were about to start playing!"

Mithos growled, frustrated that he most likely wasn't going to start playing DDR anytime…soon, at least. "Well, if we can't play, you can't either!" he declared, throwing a weirdly-glowing ball at the GameCube.

"NO!" Lloyd shouted, and reached for the ball as it hit the GC. His exsphere sparked with a bright light, before everyone's vision was covered by the intensity.

It all seemed to happen in slow-mo - Lloyd gasped, Yuan yelled "Pretty light!" Sheena shouted "What the hell!" Raine screamed "My precious artifact!", and Hikari could only say one thing –

"Oh, crap."

**(1) In case ya didn't know, Genis' name in the Japanese version really is, 'Genius'. lolz!**

**Lloyd – Kaze, explain what the hell just happened.**

**Kaze - #grins# This is what I shall call, a WUIRPT – Weird Unidentified Incredibly Random Plot Twist. Hmm…ya know, if you pronounce it right, it could be 'whirped' which sounds like 'warped', kinda. Get it? Get it?**

**Lloyd – You're insane. How can you be allowed to write humor fics? **_**Especially**_** with us?**

**Zelos – Because no one has stopped her yet. Actually, I don't think it'd matter either.**

**Kaze – Thank you!**

**Zelos - …No comment.**

**Kratos and Mithos – Noooo!!! The DDR machine! Will we ever play again?!**

**Kaze - …No comment.**

**Hikari – Stop it! Don't you think you made enough people copy each other's lines this chapter?**

**Kaze - #sticks out tongue# Fine, meanie! But…#stares at the chocolate in Hikari's hands# I'll stop if you share the chocolate!**

**Hikari - #mumbles something# Fine, only if you'll stop that.**

**Kaze – Yay! Ohh, by the way minna-san, PLEASE READ THIS!!! Okay, hopefully most of ya'll are reading now. I've put up a new ToS fic, an _adventure_ fic, called Twisted Roots. Shocking, right? Not humor! Le gasp! Anyway minna-san, please review! Then you'll find out next chapter what happens on – **

**Lloyd - #groans and covers ears#**

**Kaze – **_**Toserrga!**_** Sorry, _Lloydie_!**

**Lloyd – Argh! Make her stop!**

**Ciao for now!  
****D.D.Z.**


End file.
